In general, various electronic apparatuses, such as tablet computers, handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, network appliances, cameras, smart phones, and enhanced general packet radio service (EGPRS) mobile terminals, are equipped with a battery pack that supplies electrical power.
Such an electronic apparatus may be powered with a battery pack mounted inside its housing that is not intended to be detached therefrom (a battery cell state). Thus, when needing to be charged, the battery pack may be charged by electrically connecting a charger directly to a connector port of the electronic apparatus.
However in many cases, such a built-in battery pack is not replaceable, and a user is inconvenienced by having to visit a service center in order to replace the expendable battery pack after a useful life of the battery pack.
Recently, battery packs have been configured to be detachably disposed at a particular position of an electronic apparatus (generally, at a rear side of the electronic apparatus). When a purchaser purchases an electronic apparatus such as a portable terminal, the purchaser is provided with a spare battery pack and a battery charger (BTC) for charging the spare battery pack separately from the electronic apparatus. Therefore, a user can carry a fully-charged spare battery pack together with its associated electronic apparatus, and use the electronic apparatus (portable terminal) for a long period even during movement or travel by simply replacing the battery pack, which is currently installed in the electronic apparatus, with the spare battery pack when the currently-installed battery pack is discharged.
On the other hand, in order to charge the battery pack of the electronic apparatus during travel, the user should carry a traveler adapter (TA) and a charger for charging the spare battery pack. However, the user is often inconvenienced by having to carry the charger. Also, the manufacturing cost is increased because a manufacturer is required to provide a purchaser with a separate charger for charging a spare battery pack.